In various cymbal stands such as a high-hat stand in which two upper and lower cymbals are brought to butt against each other by a stepping-on operation of a pedal and a cymbal stand in which each cymbal is independently arranged thereon to play the cymbal, there has been conventionally employed a holding structure for holding a cymbal on a cymbal supporting rod in which a fastener having a screw hole is screwed with a bolt portion of the cymbal supporting rod, and the cymbal is fastened through a felt washer or the like (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 to 3).
Since cymbals in these stands largely vibrate due to striking impact received during a performance, a fastener easily gets loosened. Especially in a high-hat stand, large vibration is generated due to butting between upper and lower cymbals. Therefore, in order to prevent a fastener from getting loosened, a double nut structure is employed in an upper cymbal holding structure for holding the cymbal. Further, since even such a double nut structure is not sufficient to prevent the loosening of a fastener, there has also been proposed a structure that includes a cutout groove which communicates with a screw hole to be screwed with a bolt portion of a cymbal supporting rod, and a pair of screw mounting units which are opposed to each other across the cutout groove. In this structure, these screw mounting units are connected to each other by a fastening screw to narrow a distance between the mounting units so that the screw hole is pressed against the bolt portion (refer to Patent Document 4).
However, not only in the double nut structure described above, but also in the structure described in Patent Document 4, a tool for fastening a fastening screw with a large torque and force for the fastening are required, and the fastening is a complicated operation using both hands. For example, in a cymbal holding structure for an upper cymbal in a high-hat stand, the cymbal is held using upper and lower bolts so as to be sandwiched between the bolts. The upper bolt serves as a screw for adjusting the cymbal fastening force, and the lower bolt serves as a screw for supporting the cymbal as well as used in detachment of the cymbal. However, these operations of adjustment of the cymbal fastening force and attachment/detachment of the cymbal are made to be complicated.
Further, since a cymbal is fastened by frictional pressure-contact force of a screw in all of these structures, it is not possible to reliably prevent the loosening of a fastener. Therefore, a performer cannot always play the cymbal without anxiety. In addition, a large torque is required for the fastening in order to prevent the loosening of a fastener. Therefore, a screw portion may be deformed while repeatedly using the structure, and the attachment operation may not be smoothly performed over time.